Our Big Family
by JuliIsMe
Summary: Sam and Freddie Benson has six girls. Oh boy...


**This is a new multichapter fanfic I'm working on. It's sort of like Dada, but it's different because there's six kids instead of two and they're gonna be the same age in every single story. Also what I'm doing is including fluffy flashbacks because at the end I basically ran out of ideas. I'm also gonna build up on the tattoo idea so stay pit. **

* * *

There was no doubt about it, Sam Benson had a big family. She and her husband Freddie had six kids. There is Nicolette Benson, age 13, Ariel and Sammy, both 7, and the triplets, Monni, Hope, and Faith Benson, age 5.

Nicolette Benson was born on Febuary 18th, 2013. Sam and Freddie were 18 and Sam had become pregnant after a party for Carly's graduation. Sam and Freddie got married the day Nicolette was born and Nicolette came out in the middle of Sam's vows and was born on the church floor.

Ariel and Sammy Benson were born on June 13th, 2019. Sam and Freddie were 24. Ariel and Sammy were born on in a hospital with a thing of ham being their first sight.

Monni, Hope, and Faith were born on September 5th, 2021. It was Nicolette's first day of 2nd grade. Hope and Faith were born underweight and dead. The doctors brought them back to life and they were in the hospital for 3 months. They were relised the day before Chirstmas and named Hope and Faith.

Nicolette Benson grabbed her pink and orange back-pack off the chair. She kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Gotta go. Love you!" Nicolette said.

"Nic, slow down. It's your first day of 8th grade, I'm sure it's okay if you're a little late." Sam said, handing Nicolette a chocolate bar.

"Oh, you know my weak spot." Nicolette said, smiling. She took the chocolate bar and sat down on the kitchen table. Sammy and Ariel came down diffrent set of staircases in the same clothes, as they did every day.

"WE'RE MATCHING AGAIN?" They screamed in sync. Sam smiled and handed them a chocolate bar each.

"It's not a crime if you're matching. That way people know you're sisters!" Sam said. Ariel looked over at Nicolette.

"I'm also Nic's sister but you don't see my wearing the same clothes as her." Ariel said. Nicolette smirked.

"Where's Frednub?" Sam asked her daughters. Freddie walked down the stairs looking tired.

"Hey." He said tiredly.

"Hey. Can you drive Nic to school?" Sam asked.

"How come she didn't take the bus?" Freddie asked.

"She didn't eat anything so she was late. But now she ate something so get moving! I'll get the girls." Sam said. She looked up the stairs. "MONNI! FAITH! HOPE! LET'S GET A MOVE ON!"

Monni, Faith, and Hope came hopping down the stairs.

"See! The're not matching!" Sammy screamed. Sam opened the door.

"Get into my car. I'll give you guys a lift to school." Sam said. The five kids walked out the door with Freddie and Nicolette behind them.

_"Okay, I took the picture." Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson let go from eachother's waists. Sam took the camera from the women taking their picture._

_"Thanks." Sam said. The women nodded and started to walk away, until she caught a glimpse of Sam's wrist. _

_"What's that tatto?" She asked. Sam rolled up her sleeve._

_"It says, 'Until The End Of Time.' It's just something me and my boyfriend say to eachother." Sam said. The women smiled and walked away. Sam walked back to the picnic the two had set up. _

_"Until the end of time, huh Puckett?" Freddie asked. Sam bumped him._

_"You know that you sign that at the end of all your letters to me." Sam said. She took a massive bite out of her sandwhich. Crumbs fell to the side. _

_"When did you get that tatooed to your arm?" Freddie asked. He pulled up Sam's sleeve again. _

_"I didn't tell you about that?" Sam asked, smirking. Her sandwich crumbled in her hands. _

_"No, you sure didn't." Freddie said. _

_"Opps." Was Sam's reply. Freddie cleaned up the picnic and they walked through the park, hand and hand, with Freddie holding the big brown basket."_

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! Sorry that it was a little short, I'm working on it. This is just the first chapter, so stay put, okay? Leave your ideas, and comments, below and I'll put them in this story. Please enjoy the rest of the story**


End file.
